


Little Love The Ending

by RookieWriter18



Series: Little Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieWriter18/pseuds/RookieWriter18
Summary: Alex finds a little boy, together Maggie and Alex take him in as there son, but everything is not as it seems and something is terribly wrong.





	Little Love The Ending

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm sorry I wrote this but I had a dream of this and couldn't not write it out. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any mistakes. Also don't listen to Saturn by Sleeping at Last as your reading this or Jeff Buckley Hallelujah.

Little Love The Ending. 

It was a normal day for them, well as normal, as it could get for them. It’s been 6 months since they got diagnose that there was no hope. But today was a good day, Mason woke up feeling better and they got a small hope in their hearts from him asking to take Gertrude to the park. It was a cold December morning when they got all rugged up to go to the park. Snow had not yet fallen over the City. Gertrude barked happily as they walked to the nearby park, walking beside Mason stopping every now and again to check on him. It was like she knew Mason’s time was almost up.  
Alex and Maggie watched from behind as they walked to the park, their hands tightly gripping each other. Their chest tight with unknown fear of when their time together would be up, but they held a strong face. They smiled as Mason took Gertrude up the stairs into the playground. That dog would follow that boy anywhere, to the ends of the earth even. Mason looked over to his mothers, sitting together on the park bench, happiness filling his chest. He loved his mama and mom so much. He’d never been as happy the day when mom saved him from Bad Man Tom.

Alex turned to Maggie with unshed tears in her eyes, ‘I love you so much,’ she whispers.  
Maggie turned away from Mason and looked up to her wife of over 4 years, ‘I love you to Darling, always.’ 

Together they watched as their son ran around playing with other kids at the park and introducing them to his dog Gertrude, many laughed at the silly name but Mason loved her name. His smile was big as Gertrude chased him around, his laughter filling the air and little yips coming from Gertrude. Alex and Maggie loved the sight in front of them, their little boy was so happy. They knew they had done the right thing taking him in, from the day Alex held him and the night Maggie joined in on their cuddle party they had been a family. Nothing would have come between them. 

The sun started to slowly set over the City, casting a beautiful light over the park and out of nowhere snow started to fall. Mason yelled in happiness at the sight, trying to catch the snowflakes falling down around him, Gertrude jumping up to help. Within moments the ground was covered in fluffy snow and Mason yelled from his mothers to come make snow angels with him. On each side of Mason they lay in the snow and made angels. A nearby mother snapped a photo of the beautiful family, smiles so wide on their faces. She managed to catch them later on before they left the park and asked send them the photo. 

As they lay in the snow, they both turned to face their son, his laughter was contagious. They each took his hands and looked up to the sky watching the snow fall around them. What a beautiful day indeed. 

‘I’m so tired mommas,’ Mason whispered. 

Maggie and Alex made eye contact and they knew. This was it. The end. 

Alex picked Mason up in her arms and Maggie got Gertrude. Together they walked out of the park for what would be their last time here together. A woman stopped them and showed a photo she took of them and asked to send it to them and Maggie said yes. The woman didn't know that it would become their last family photo. 

Alex carried Mason all the way home and Mason gripped onto her while reaching out for Maggie’s hand. Together they walked home as a family. 

They got home and took Mason up to his room laying him in his bed, his eyes closing for a few moments, falling into unconscious. Alex quickly left to call Kara, to get everyone here to say their goodbyes. 

When Alex came back into the room, Maggie was kneeling at Mason bedside and Gertrude was cuddle up on the other side of him, softly whining, her nose bumping on his face, softly licking him. Tears fell from Alex at the sight of her family. She knelt beside Maggie and took their hands in her own two and held on for dear life. Maggie looked to her Wife her own tears falling down her face, words unknown; they didn’t know what to say. They didn’t want to say goodbye to their son. 

Kara and the rest of their family came rushing into the house, going straight to Mason’s room where they could here crying. They entered slowing, moving around to be with Mason, Maggie and Alex. To say goodbye. Lena held on tightly to Kara’s hand, they had all tried everything to prevent this. But nothing worked.

Mason came around again, his once bright blue eyes now a dull grey, he smiled at his mommas. ‘It’s okay mommas, I’m going to be okay. I love you; I love you so much to the stars and forever.’

Alex could hold the sob that exploded out of her chest, tears free falling from her eyes. Maggie reached up to push Mason soft brown hair away from his face, ‘We love you to sweet little love, to the stars and forever.’ She reached down and gently pressed her lips against his forehead, hoping to comfort him. 

‘I don’t…I don’t …want…to leave,’ his voice shuddering, tears slipping out. 

‘It’s okay to go, I know it hurts little love, we love you so so much. You’ll always be with us. I promise,’ Alex whispers, the words burning her mouth. 

Mason hand reaches to wipe the tears falling from his momma’s eyes and looks up to the skylight above his bed, looking at the stars that greeted him every night. ‘Thank… you …mommas. To the…stars…and…forever…’

His eyes slip close, for the last time and he slips away, his little hand going slack in their own entwined hands. Nothing stops the screaming the falls from Maggie or the deep sobbing that takes over Alex. Even Gertrude let out a mournful howl. Their little love was gone and so were they, their little family was broken. Kara and J'onn knelt around them and together held Alex and Maggie as they fell apart. 

Their little love was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So to all of you who made it this far again I'm sorry. To make it worse I was thinking about making this a multi chapter to write before and after. Would you guys like to read it or should I just leave it as is?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
